Enemy types
Enemy types are types used for enemies, like they’re classes and stuff, and how they work. SEMI-CRAFTS most semi-crafts can be affected completely by things like instant-kills, wich 1HKO semi-crafts regardless of their health. DRONES drones are the weakest enemies but not the basic enemies (fighters claim that spot), but drones appear in very large groups (average about 9 to 14 on earlier levels, on later levels average about 17 to 23 per group) and can be easy in these groups for the weaker drones or hard to take on the entire swarm of the stronger drone variations. FIGHTERS the fighters are the most basic enemies (but not the weakest, drones claim that position). They are not very strong for most but some can be quite powerful. They are common so you usually will end up fighting multiple at once, though most don’t appear in huge groups like drones. CRUISERS cruisers are enemies that are similar to drones and fighters exept this time they are stronger than the fighters. They can be hard~very hard to take down for a semi-craft. They aren’t too common but most aren’t rare so you will usually end up fighting or at least seeing one of these. TURRETS turrets are enemies that are stationary and the scrolling screen just scrolls past them. most can attack, but some just serve as a shield for other enemies or for other reasons. They usually fire bullets (or other projectiles), but every single one is stationary. Some other enemies might be able to move these around if it’s stated on either enemy’s page. DEMI-CRAFTS demi-Crafts serve as enemies that are too strong for being Semi-Crafts but too weak for being mega-Crafts. Instant kill moves only deal 3,000 Damage to most. They are more rare then semi-crafts. DRONES basically drones that can be as strong as semi-craft fighters or even cruisers! FIGHTERS fighters that are stronger than most, if not all, semi-craft cruisers! CRUISERS cruisers are extremely strong for normal semi-/demi-crafts, and some should be able to summon other units, but that’s your choice. TURRETS the absolute strongest turrets. BOSS DRONES the “drones” that support some mega-crafts (bosses). MEGA-CRAFTS (aka bosses) bosses. They are encountered at the end of every level. Instant KO moves only deal 1,000 damage to them. RANK D the weakest mega-crafts. They are the bosses of early-game stages. RANK C stronger mega-crafts than rank d mega-crafts. They are the bosses of early~mid-game stages. RANK B the strongest average mega-crafts. They are very strong and are the bosses of mid~late-game stages. RANK A the strongest mega-crafts... well, not as strong as the final bosses (unkown rank), but the rank a mega-crafts are legendary mega-crafts that only the best of the best engineers can build. They are the bosses of late-game stages. UNKOWN RANK (truest final boss only) these mega-crafts, well... in your game it should only be “this”, as only 1 is ever encountered in the game; the truest final boss! so... Meta07’s entity Nibiru should not count, but meta07’s omegalpha should Count. They are the strongest mega-crafts imaginable, and NOBODY can take them down... according to the game’s non-protagonist characters. You will become legendary (though you might already be) in-game if you defeat it. NO BOSSES COME AFTER THIS (though all bosses CAN be refought, INCLUDING these ones) = Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Enemies Category:Drones Category:Turrets Category:Fighters Category:Cruisers Category:Bosses